Safe and Sound
by swhites
Summary: SakuraPOV/Slight sasusaku. I wanted to hug you that day and tell you that everything will be fine.


Safe and sound

I have always love watching you. I watched how your beautiful eyes would lit up everytime I tell you your favorite bed time story. How you would sigh in your sleep when I sing your lullaby. How you would sob and cling to me whenever some kids bully you. How you would like your beautiful pink hair to be brushed after every shower. But most of all I always love to watched how animated you are when you tell how your day went.

-/-

You were twelve years old, and have outgrown your childish antics. I remember the day when you came home running out of breath and tell us that you were now a genin. I was so happy seeing how all the hard work you been through were worth it. And I am so proud of you. Once more, you did not fail to tell me how your day went and switched to the animated daughter that I always loved.

I am glad as I observed you have been friends with your team, you always enlighten me with those story of yours about them.

But there was also a time when you told me that you don't believe in yourself anymore; the way you look so fragile and hurt like you're going to break into a million pieces made my heart drop. You told me that you can't keep up with your teammates. You told me that you were always in the shadows with them. You told me that you were a disappointment. And with that all said, I hugged you just like when you were still a child.

When I learned that I was sick, I tried to be make my days the best just for you. And everytime I spend my days with you I always felt so scared on how will you go on with your life without me. Who will sing you to sleep when you have nightmares; who will listen to you about your day, who will comfort you when your sad. I know that your father can be the one to do all those things but he's always busy on his work that you merely see him.

-/-

I still watched you from the heavens and it pains me so much, whenever you come to visit me and cry your heart out. It hurts so bad seeing you like this, and yet I can't do anything other than listening to your cries.

One day you told me that you will become a medic, that you want to help people. You are smiling while telling me this however, your eyes were still filled with sadness. You sat beside me for an hour to tell me how things were doing in the house, that your father was still grieving from what happened.

You told me that its not the same without me. You told me how it hurts to wake up everytime crying from your nightmares and there is no one to comfort you. You told me how agonizing it is to see your father mourn every morning before he goes to work. You told me how he would overwork himself to death just to forget everything.

I was brokenhearted hearing these things from you. I wanted to hug you that day and tell you that everything will be fine. I wanted to ease the pain that I have caused. However, all I can do was watched you cry your heart out , while feeling your pain from your every sobs.

-/-

You have changed a lot from the last time I saw you. You don't cry to me anymore, instead you put this emotionless façade to hide everything. It hurts me a lot seeing you like this than watching you cry. I wanted to shout at you; to tell you to stop this nonsense; to let you know that showing what you feel is not a weakness.

Again, you sat beside me and told me everything. That you are now a jounin and your father is very proud of you. That Tsunade helped you a lot to become a successful medic just like the way you wanted to be. But still you did not fail to tell me how it still hurts for me to be gone.

-/-

You do not visit me frequently like you used to be. Instead you hangout with this dark haired guy that makes you happy. As I watched from above, I can see that he healed you, that you were gradually coming back from your old self. I am glad that you found someone that makes you happy.

At some point you went to visit me, and I was shocked when you were not alone. You sat beside me and standing behind you was your father. You told me that you were getting married and that your father approved, eventually, after much persuasion. You told me that he was always there for you, that your father tried his hardest to fill the gap that I left from you. You told me how he would try to listen about your day or how he would wake up just to comfort you when you have nightmares. You told me how he would always be protective when he learned you were dating somebody. You told me lots of things that happened to you and to your father.

I am so happy that you are now both healed. That you both made it work to be in high spirits. Seeing the both of you smile made all my worries gone and I am so proud for the both of you. I can now see both of your beautiful onyx eyes shining of pure happiness.

My beautiful pink haired daughter, with her beautiful coal black eyes is now shining with cheerfulness. I have always watched you ever since you were born. I will always be by your side ready to listen with your stories. Even when I was gone in your life I never left you. And I am so happy that you and your father are now livelier like you used to be. I am so proud of you Uchiha Megumi, my wonderful daughter.

-/-

"Are you finish?" asked Sasuke to his daughter

Standing up and brushing her skirt, Megumi smiled "Hai. Just want to tell mom everything that happened. I haven't visited her lately...and I'm sure she's more than happy to learn about my engagement "

Disgruntled about hearing the engagement again, Sasuke frowned while looking at her daughter's smiling face "hn"

Suddenly, a light breeze pass him.

"_I love you" _

Eventually Sasuke smiled genuinely knowing that Sakura will always be there to watch them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>My inspiration for writing this is Taylor Swift's song safe and sound. Hope you like it


End file.
